


It’s Raining, It’s Pouring

by woochew07



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Divergent, Established Relationship, I based it off a TikTok I made of this ship and made myself sad, I made myself sad, I write at 2 am before I fall asleep and this is what happens, It’s not an AU but it is, M/M, Not not an AU, Sickness, Which is ironic, You’ll see why - Freeform, after that canon be damned, established Kagehina, i also wrote this at 2am so ..., i guess, idk that concept confuses me, it’s canon until before nationals, it’s like barely different from the canon verse, kagehina gives me life, new relationships, no proof we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woochew07/pseuds/woochew07
Summary: I made a sad TikTok to the “It’s Raining, it’s pouring. My eyes are oh so stormy” audio with these two and then a comment inspired this fic.My TikTok it’s on is @geektastic.woodles  if you want to check it out.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I did not proofread. I wrote it on my phone in bed at 2 am 
> 
> If you like it please let me know!! I may continue it! Also content warnings may have to change if I continue

“Hinata, I’m worried about you… are you okay?” Isn’t something Kageyama would ever think he’d have typed. Especially on the volleyball team Group Chat. The setter was known to be a grumpy, emotionally constipated, pain in the ass. He wasn’t compassionate or caring. Usually. It was different with Hinata. The tangerine headed middle blocker did something to him. He knew from the moment they met at the middle school tournament outside the bathrooms, that Hinata Shoyo would give him trouble. 

They met again the first day of Highschool when they both went to Karasuno. There was a lot of fighting before then found that they needed each other. They were regularly compared to a chemical reaction or a chance meeting. It didn’t take long for Kageyama to develop feelings for the hyperactive, underskilled, beautiful, middle blocker decoy. They started officially dating after the first game of the National Tournament but they belonged to each other long before that. 

“I don’t want to cry.”.  
“...but I need you here.. because I’m a mess.” 

The two messages flashed on Kageyamama’s screen in a grey. bubble A picture of his volleyball partner smiling like the sun felt out of place next to those sad texts. It was 4 o’clock in the morning. He wish he knew what was wrong with the other young man. 

“I’m on my way.” Kageyama sent back. The rest of the Karasuno boy’s volleyball team is worried about Hinata, too. He hasn’t been in class or at practice in a few days. And he hasn’t seemed like himself since the team lost at Nationals. Usually he’d be all about how excited he is to keep getting better. 

Kageyama didn’t bother changing from his pajamas. He threw on his volleyball club jacket and left his room. He didn’t have to sneak much and he got on his bike. Hinata lived over the mountain. It was about a 30minute bike ride but he knew he needed to do it. It was raining and bit chilly, so he rode as fast as he could to the Hinata residence. 

“I’m here. Open up.” Kageyama sent to Hinata directly in a private chat.. 

The front door cracked open and Hinata was standing in a too big tee shirt and his boxer shorts. He had dark bags under his eyes and his face was sallow. His usually proud and boisterous self was hidden by a cloud of darkness. He looked so small. Smaller than usual. Seeing him like this made Kageyama feel a sense of protectiveness and anger that he couldn’t understand. 

“You’re all wet.” Hinata stated flatly as he stood aside to let the taller boy in. “You didn’t have to come.” His voice sounded robotic and thick. 

“Yes. I did. You weren’t at practice. Again. Daichi was ready to murder you. And then you said… you said you needed me. I didn’t bike all the way here to not be needed. So let’s...talk. Or something! You’re worrying all of us.” Kageyama was as shocked at his own words as Hinata appeared to be. They were both shocked that the words weren’t yelled, but filled with genuine concern. “What’s wong?” 

Hinata looked at Kageyama for a moment and his eyes began to fill with tears. He swallowed and seemed to stiffen up, but he didn’t answer. 

“You need to dry off. You’re all wet. You could get sick.” Hinata said after a minute or so of silence. He turned to walk further into his home, Kageyama followed. Hinata pulled one of his sleep shirts from the drawer. “I think it will fit. It might be a little small though.” He states as he hands Kageyama the dry TeeShirt, not making eye contact. 

“Thanks.” Kageyama says as he takes the teeshirt. He changes into the dryer shirt. “Now. What’s going on? Why haven’t you been at practice!?” Kageyama almost yelled at Hinata. 

“Please.” Hinata looked up and met Kageyama’s eyes. “Please.. I don’t want to talk about it.” His voice wasn’t robotic anymore. It was wet and filled with ache. He walked over and sat on the edge of his bed.

“Hinata. I came here for you. But I need to know what could possibly keep you from playing our game.” Kageyama said as he walked over to sit next to Hinata. 

Hinata leaned against Kageyama and stared at a spot on the wall. Kageyama instinctively wrapped his arm around the small middle blocked. 

“I can’t play.” He says barely audible. 

“What do you mean? I know you need to work on some of your basics. Like receiving and passing and serving and…”

“No. I mean I’m not… allowed. My doctor said I can’t play anymore.” A small sob escaped Hinata and he curled into Kageyama. 

“What? Why?” Kageyama demanded as he pulled away just enough to look at Hinata’s face. It was red and blotchy and tears were streaming down his cheeks. 

“I...don’t want to talk about it anymore. Can you stay the night with me?” Hinata asked through sparse sobs that he tried to hold in. His knuckles were turning white as he gripped the legs of his boxer shorts and his shoulders were tense. 

“Okay..” Kageyama said confused. He pulled Hinata too his chest as he laid them down. “Okay.” 

The rain continued on the rest of the night into the next day. A small knock at the door woke Kageyama up and he opened one eye and realized where he was. He looked at the door to see Shoyo’s mom standing at the door with the same dark circles under her eyes as her son. She gave Kageyama a small smile. And asked if he needed anything. Embarrassed, he simply shook his head “no.” She gave a small nod and closed the door. 

Something was really wrong. Kageyama reached for his phone carefully so as to not wake up the small boy beside him. 

“I’m at Hinata’s. I still don’t know what’s wrong. He won’t tell me. He said something about doctors. I’m really worried.” He typed out and sent the message to Sugawara. The team’s emotional support. 

“Just be there for him. Tell me if you need anything.” Suga responded quickly. 

Before he could respond there was movement next to him and Hinata stirred awake and sat up. 

“You stayed?” He said. 

“Of course. Will you please tell me what’s wrong?” 

“After breakfast.” Hinata says and Kageyama’s stomach starts growling at the mention of food. They go downstairs to where Hinata’s mother is cooking something that smells delicious. 

“Mm. That smells amazing Mrs. Hinata!” Kageyama exclaims. And looks at his small boyfriend who looks green and the looks in his eyes shows he doesn’t feel well. He runs to the bathroom and Kageyama can hear the retching from the kitchen. He looks at Shoyo’s mom concern dripped on his face and she just looks sadly at the meal. 

“He won’t tell me what’s wrong. But I can tell it’s bad. I’m worried about him. What’s going on?” Kageyama asks out to whoever will answer. 

“Nii-Chan is really sick. But it’s not contagious. That’s what mommy said anyway.” Natsu, Hinata’s little sister stated mater of factly. 

“Mrs. Hinata?” Kageyama’s voice was loaded with worry. “Is.. is the reason he can’t play volleyball… because he has..” he couldn’t bring himself to say the word. 

“I’m sorry.” Kageyama turned quickly to see the orange haired boy standing behind him looking weak behind him. “I’m sorry. I couldn’t tell you.” His voice hitched. “I was diagnosed with Leukemia after we got back from Nationals. I was able to practice for a while. But it got to be too much recently.I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry.” 

“Idiot!” Kageyama yelled at his crying boyfriend. “Why wouldn’t you tell me?” Hot tears built up behind the bright blue eyes of the taller boy. “I am here for you! Always! I love you, Hinata! I’m so sorry you’ve been dealing with this for the last few months alone!! I am here for you. And I know the rest of the team is too. God! You’re such an idiot!” Kageyama yelled as he pulled the small boy to him. Hinata’s head was against Kageyama’s chest as the both cried. 

Shoyo’s mom served Natsu her plate and put her finger to her lips telling the young girl to let them have this moment. She put two more servings out. Next to one was a bottle of medicine. 

The rain outside, that had been coming down hard until this point, lightened up. 

“Kageyama! Nii-Chan!! Come look!! There’s a rainbow!” Natsu yelled from the window. 

They walked over and saw the rainbow shining over the small house. 

“Thank you.” Hinata whispered as he squeezed Kageyama softly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little more light hearted than the last don’t get too comfy though. I have a lot of Kagehina feels... I also wrote this chapter at 2am... sleep is for the weak... is what I tell myself when insomnia be acting up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I make no promises to updates or anything but I do have a rough idea of the next chapter! I hope to make it at least a few chapters long!! I have the thing where I almost never plan out my fics... enjoy!!! Please feel free to comment!! I do not have any one to proofread so if there are glaring typos or anything like that feel free to let me know!!

Kageyama was worried about Hinata. More worried than he knew he was capable of. His sets were off and he knew that, but he couldn’t focus enough on the ball to fix it. 

“Kageyama!” Daichi, the teams captain called out. He and the other third years decided to stay and help the team practice until they had to leave for college courses which wasn’t for another month or two. “What’s going on? And where is Hinata?” 

“He’s sick.” Kageyama spoke bitterly. It wasn’t that he was mad about it, he was just mad that his boyfriend had been begging him to keep it from the team. “Flu or something.” He lied. 

“Okay. Is that all? Do I need to be concerned?” Daichi asked in the strong but caring way he always seemed to pull off. 

Kageyama looked up out of the corner of his eye at Sugawara, silently begging his upperclassman to step in. He had texted him yesterday morning when he woke up in bed with Hinata, before he found out the bad news. He never did tell him. 

“Daichi, if there’s something we need to know, Kageyama will tell us. Right now I think we need to take a water break. Okay?” Sugawara interjected, saving Kageyama from Daichi’s wrath. 

“Can I go, actually? I, uh, need to take Hinata his homework.” Kageyama stated. Not lying, exactly, he did have some paperwork from school to give to the short tangerine, but mostly he just didn’t want to be there. He never knew there would be a day he didn’t want to play volleyball. 

The gym went silent. Two things didn’t add up, one: Kageyama doing anything involving homework willingly, and two: leaving volleyball practice to do that thing no matter how bad his day was. 

“Yes. You can.” Sugawara stated with finality that not even Coach Ukai questioned. “Keep us updated.” 

Kageyama nodded and started his journey up the mountain to the Hinata residence. 

It was a warm day, but when Kageyama arrived at his other half’s house he saw the shorter boy sitting on the back porch in a hoodie and sweatpants holding a volleyball to his chest as he sat leaning against a post. 

“Hey.” Kageyama announced his presence. “I have the papers you mom asked me to bring from school.”

“Just put them on the table inside.” Hinata mumbles into the ball. Kageyama did what he was told and came back to sit with his boyfriend. “Will you set to me?” Hinata asks as he turns his face to look at Kageyama. His eyes were warm and soft, but also scared and tired. 

“Am I allowed? Are you allowed?” 

“Probably not… but maybe we could just pass it back and forth? Gently? I’m just not supposed to overwork myself..” 

“Okay. On one condition.” Kageyama was about to risk seeing his little idiot cry, something that hurt him every time. But he would hold firm. “You have to tell the team.” 

A tense silence fell between the two of them as Hinata considered Kageyama’s ultimatum. 

A beeping sound broke the silence as Kageyama’s phone received a notification. 

“Get up.” Kageyama demanded. 

“Whaaaa!! Kageyama you don’t get to boss me around right now!!” 

“Come on.” 

Kageyama ushered the smaller boy to his bike that had an extension on the back usually for groceries. 

“Get on.” 

“I don’t think my mom…”

Kageyama shoves the phone his Hinata’s face. A message from the orange boy’s mother reads “yes, you can take him to the school. Please be back by nightfall. And be careful. Call me if anything happens!” 

“Get. On.” Kageyama demanded again. 

Hinata straddled on the back of the bike and hugged onto his boyfriend. They rode over the mountain to Karasuno High School where volleyball practice was still happening. It was harder on Kageyama than he liked to admit but he needed to get the spark back in his boyfriends eyes. 

Once they arrived at the gym, Kageyama went in first. “I’m sorry.” He stares at his teammates. 

“You didn’t have to come back, we understand.” Sugawara stated gently. 

“I didn’t come back alone. And I’m sorry I lied. He doesn’t have the flu.” as the words escaped his mouth Hinata slowly entered the gym. His sweatshirt swallowing him. 

“Hinata! Where have you been? It’s been 3 practices!” Daichi demanded of his underclassman. 

“Do not yell at him.” Kageyama almost growled. 

“I’m sorry.” Tears built up in Hinata’s eyes. “I can’t play. I didn’t want to tell you guys. I didn’t want you to be mad.” 

“Why can’t you play Shoyo?” Nishinoya asked. “That will decide if we’re mad at you or not.” 

“I’m sick.” Hinata said in a small voice that seemed wrong as he looked at the ground. 

“Kageyama, I thought you said you lied about the flu.” Daichi questioned. 

“I did” 

“It’s not the flu.. it’s not contagious either. It’s..um..” Hinata couldn’t seem to get the words out as he looked for help from Kageyama. “Please.” He whispered giving Kageyama permission to say it for him. 

“He has cancer.” Kageyama was always blunt to a fault. This time it was helpful. “He found out after Nationals. He’s been undergoing chemotherapy and his doctor told him he needed to stop exerting himself until he is in full remission. He can’t play volleyball.” 

Silence came over the team. The only sounds were from Kageyama and Hinata sniffling. 

“Shoyo. Are you going to be okay?” Nishinoya asked his favorite underclassman. 

“I.. I don’t know. I miss volleyball. I want to play again.” 

A few of the players chuckled, of course that was his concern. Volleyball. 

“Don’t be an idiot, shrimp.” Tsukishima was the next to speak. Kageyama glared at the tall four-eyes classmate. His fists clenched to his side. 

“You wanna say that again, boke-shima?” Tobio said. 

“I was telling the shrimp not to be an idiot. He will get better and be able to play more volleyball. But for not he has to listen to doctors orders and NOT play.” 

Kageyama calmed down. “He will get better” wasn’t a thought he had allowed himself to think. He didn’t want to get his hopes up for a long life with Hinata, if it was just going to get cut short.

“Oh.” 

“But. I want to play!” Hinata yelled. “It’s all I want!” 

“Then get better.” Tsukishima stated matter of factly. 

Kageyama was upset that it had been Tsukishima of all people to say the right thing, but he was so happy to see the spark in Hinata’s eyes again. 

“Fine! I will!” Hinata yelled back before looking green. And running off to the bathroom. Kageyama followed and stood outside the door. The retching sound he was making sounded so much worse than any of the times he got sick before a big game. 

Kageyama knocked gently on the bathroom door. “Can I come in?” he asked. He heard a hummed yes and entered to the flushing of the toilet. The small boy was sitting shaking on the floor with beads of sweat on his brow. 

“I’m going to beat this, Kageyama, and then I’m going to play volleyball again! And I’m going to get better than you!!” Hinata stated with absolute confidence as the spark turned into a flame in his eyes. It was adorable but misplaced on the sallow face on a short skinny boy sitting on the floor of a gym bathroom. 

“I’m going to hold you to that.” Kageyama chuckled as he held out his hand to help Hinata off the floor. 

The left the small bathroom and said their goodbyes, Kageyama forcing Shoyo to leave. Mrs. Hinata would annihilate him if he didn’t get her son home soon. They made a quick stop at Kageyama’s so he could grab some sleep clothes and so he could tell his big sister where he was going. 

They arrived back at Hinata’s house shortly before the sun set over the horizon. Kageyama was glad than Mrs. Hinata had allowed him to stay the night anytime he wanted as long as her son was well enough. They got in and ate dinner. Hinata talked excitedly about how he was going to get better so he could play volleyball again as his mother smiled widely. Shoyo went upstairs first and Kageyama stayed behind to help clean up. 

“Thank you.” Hinata’s mother spoke softly. “Thank you for helping his get his spark back.” 

“Thank you Kageyama!!!” Natsu cheered. “Nii-Chan seemed so happy tonight at dinner. I know he’s still really sick. But I’m glad he has you to make him feel happy!” 

Kageyama gave a small awkward smile and nodded. He then followed Shoyo upstairs and changed into his sleep clothes he brought. Hinata curled into him and they fell into a calm sleep. It will be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and let me know what you think!! I have an idea of what will happen next and hope to update soon!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know the best way to address Hinata’s mom but because Hinata is the last name I chose “Mrs Hinata” I hope that’s not too confusing. I also realize this is 3 chapters too late but ahh well ...
> 
> Also! In this story Kageyama’s sister is the only guardian left. She let’s him do basically whatever he wants.

“I’m sorry.” 

“*Shoyo Sunshine has left the chat*” the words were on the screen. The glow of the phone against Kageyama’s face was real. He could see that Hinata had left the Karasuno Volleyball Club’s group chat. He couldn’t process anything. He just stood in front of Sakanoshita Store staring in front of the door. 

“Oi! Kid ya can’t stand in front of the door!” a familiar voice yelled at Kageyama. Tobio looked up at the voice as tears brimmed in his eyes. “K-Kageyama? What’s the matter??” Coach Ukai asked, concern in his voice. 

“Hinata left on the group chat.” He stated flatly. 

“What? Why? Is he okay?” 

“I don’t know.” 

Tobio’s phone buzzed in his hand as Sugawara messaged the group chat. He was asking what’s going on. 

“I don’t know.” He repeated. “He was fine yesterday.” 

Oh. Oh no. Tears filled up and threatened to spill over as he realized- 

“He had a doctor‘s appointment. Today.” He spoke to Coach Ukai and texted to the group. 

“Do you think he got bad news?” Both Ukai and Diachi responded, almost simultaneously. 

“I don’t know.. I need to go see him!” Kageyama looked up at Coach Ukai silently begging for help. 

“C'mon kid!” Ukai said as he grabbed his keys and shouted at his mom to take over the store. He led Tobio to his yellow car and drove him to the Hinata residence. 

“What if he got bad news? Coach, what if he’s not going to get better?” Kageyama lamented from the passenger seat of the coach's car as he drove up the mountain. 

“Kid, I don’t know. Just know, your team and Takeda and I are here for you and our tangerine headed friend.” 

They sat in silence the rest of the way to Shoyo’s house. Kageyama received a few messages ask him to keep the group updated. 

Panic set into Kageyama as they pulled up to his boyfriend’s house to find the lights all out and the driveway empty. He could feel his chest tightening as he fumbled with his phone trying to call Hinata but it just went to voicemail. 

“Hello Mrs. Hinata? .. yes this is Coach Ukai. I have Kageyama Tobio with me and…” Kageyama looked at his Coach as he spoke into the phone. He must have decided to call on his own. As Coach it makes sense he would have all of the parents numbers in case of emergency. “Ah I see. Do ya mind if I bring Kageyama? … okay. Yes. We’re on our way.” Coach Ukai closed his phone and restarted the car engine. 

“Where are they? Where are we going? Can I see him soon?” The words spilled from the black haired setters mouth almost as fast as the tears from the corner of his eyes. 

“Hospital. Hinata doesn’t want to see you.” Kageyama’s heart dropped to his stomach hearing those words. “But his mom said for you to come.” Coach stated. “Text your sister. Let her know you’re safe and where are you going.” 

Kageyama did as he was told. They had barely stopped at the Hospital when Kageyama pushed open the car door and ran towards the entrance. 

“Oi! Kid! Wait just a second!” Coach Ukai shouted, but Tobio was too far gone. 

“Hinata Shoyo!” Kageyama shouted breathily to the startled front desk clerk as his heart pumped in his chest, his hands leaning on the desk. He felt a strong pull on his shoulder. 

“We’re here to see Shoyo Hinata, his mother requested that we come.” Coach spoke calmly. “Also, sorry about this idiot. He’s just worried about his friend.” 

“Boyfriend.” Kageyama corrected. “And Sorry.” 

The front desk clerk let a small sympathy smile show and gave a small bow of the head. She stood from her seat and walked around the desk. “Follow me.” She said as she led them through the sterile hospital hallways. “Here we are!” The clerk chirped as she turned to go back to her station. 

Kageyama stared at the door for what felt like an hour or more. He was so scared at what was going to be seen on the other side. Hinata had started to seem so much better. He wasn’t puking as much. He was weaning off his chemo. There was hope he’d be back on the team by the beginning of their second year. Today was the doctor's appointment to confirm that he could be done. 

He lifted his hand to knock and dropped it down again. It wasn’t like him to be so timid. He usually barged into situations head first, he made decisions on the fly. He never had to deal with this. Coach Ukai reach around him to knock on his behalf. 

The wooden door that had been separating Kageyama from his sunshine was opened by Mrs. Hinata. 

“Kageyama! I’m glad you’re here.” 

“Is he okay? Of course he isn’t.. he’s here.. but is he!?” 

“Yes and no. We had a check up this morning and the doctor found that his cancer was spreading, so he had us come in for some intensive chemotherapy and radiation. He will be here for a week or more, it just depends on how he responds.” The dark orange haired woman spoke softly and with compassion. She was obviously hurting deeply, but was trying not to let it show through. “You can go see him. He knows you’re here.” 

Kageyama bowed and entered the room. Shoyo was attached to several machines and monitors, he was facing the wall away from Kageyama. 

“Sunshine?” Kageyama spoke nervously. “Hey! I’m here! Why did you tell me? You could have called me! I would have been here for you! And why’d your mom say you didn’t want me? Eh? Oi! Idiot! Look at me!” His voice started to raise. He hated how much Hinata had been trying to leave him out of all of this. It was as if he didn’t trust Kageyama to handle it. “Hinata! Look at me!” Hinata turned his head to face Kageyama. His eyes were red and there were tear tracks stained on his sullen face. His orange mop of hair was a mess. “I would have been here.”

“I know.” Hinata spoke after a silence. “I know that’s why I couldn’t tell you. You don’t need to be here. You don’t need to see this. You don’t need to worry about me.” 

“Is that what it’s about? Huh? You don’t want me to worry? Well guess what? You better deal with me worrying about you! I love you! I worry about you! Just like I know you worry about me. You do not need to go through this alone! Please! Let me be here for you.” 

Hinata just nodded and scorched slightly on his hospital bed to allow room for Kageyama to sit next to him. He did, and he brought Hinata into his arms. 

“You didn’t want me to worry. But you actually had me terrified by the way you left the group chat earlier. You had everyone scared. You need to let me add you back and you need to tell everyone what’s going on.” 

“I don’t want to… they’ll just be worried and want to come see me. I don’t want them to. I look bad.” 

“You do not look bad. You look like you. But a little bit smaller. As if that was even possible.” Kageyama teases. “I’m adding you back now. Tell them what’s going on. Or I will never set to you again.” 

Hinata’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head at the threat. Kageyama’s phone buzzed as the text was sent to the group chat. The chat exploded with responses. 

Sugawara: “Okay. We were so scared! Let us know if and when we can visit!” 

Daichi: “Okay. I’m glad your safe at least. Please follow the doctor’s orders so you can be here to pester Ennoshita next year!” 

Ennoshita: “hey! I want him to get better and be back on the team but why does he have to annoy me?” 

Daichi: “you’re the next captain. Deal.” 

Nishinoya: “don’t worry Hinata!! We’ll be here for you whenever you need us! Your senpai will not let you down!” 

Tanaka: “Hinata you had us all very concerned! Don’t do that to your upperclassmen! Just kidding bro! We know you’re going through a tough time! Get better ASAP so I can go to nationals again my third year!” 

Tsukishima: “hinata isn’t the only reason we went to Nationals. Oh and feel better shrimp.”

Yamaguchi: “Get well soon!” 

Asahi: “I’ll pray for you!” 

Nishinoya: “you’re already Jesus! Make him better!”

Asahi: “Noya, I already explained five times I’m not ACTUALLY Jesus.” 

The chat sort of dissolved into chaos from there and Hinata laughed a few times as he leaned into Kageyama, the uncomfortable hospital bed a constant reminder of where the were and what was happening. 

“I’m tired yama.” Hinata said softly. 

“I know. Me too.” Kageyama responded. 

Coach Ukai and Mrs. Hinata entered the room to see the two boys softly snoring. Shoyo’s head was resting on Tobio’s chest. Tobio’s arm was wrapped protectively around Shoyo’s body. One of Tobio’s Legs was hanging off the bed. The two adults looked at each other and agreed to let them sleep. Coach Ukai left with the promise to come back the next day to retrieve the setter. He even wrote on a sticky note “sleep well. Gonna come get you 4 school 2mrw. Called your sister. She’s okay w it.” and he stuck the note to Kageyama’s forehead. Mrs. Hinata gave Shoyo a small kiss on the forehead and left the room. She told the nurses the situation and left to pick Natsu up from the baby sitter’s house and to sleep in her own bed. 

Kageyama woke up to the sound of retching and looked around to see a nurse holding a container in front of his boyfriend as he sat on the edge of the bed shaking. 

“Sunshine?” he spoke groggily. 

“You must be Kageyama Tobio. Shoyo’s mother said you’d be here.” The nurse spoke calmly. 

“Sunshine are you okay? Can I help?” Kageyama ignored the nurse. Hinata continued to retch the sound of sobs pierced the sound. “Babe?” He looked up at the nurse pleading for a way to help or an answer. 

“This is a common side effect of chemotherapy. Especially this high of a dose. It might help for you to rub his back” the nurse stated. Kageyama did exactly as he was told. As Shoyo began to calm down he noticed something stuck to his head. The note Coach left. He looked at the clock. It was 2am. He had some time. 

“Hey.. shush.. it’ll be okay.. hinata… sunshine…” Kageyama repeat calm things to him until the nausea wore off and he could lay back down. He curled into Kageyama’s side. 

“I’m sorry I woke you.” 

“No. It’s okay.” Kageyama kisses the top of his boyfriend’s head. ”Let’s go back to sleep. Coach said he’s gonna come pick me up for school. So I’d like to get some rest.” 

“Sorry.” Hinata’s stated with a hint of laughter. “Sorry you have to go to school.” 

“Shut it idiot. It’s even worse without you there.” 

The two boys settled into a peaceful quiet and fell back asleep for a few more hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my TikTok @geektastic.woodles for some videos that related to this story and a lot more!! If you go there comment “Sunshine Pickles” on a video to confuse everyone else! 
> 
> Also: let me know of any improvements I can make! I’m not great at writing fiction so I hope it’s okay!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day daichi and suga visit

“Kage-?” Hinata’s voice was gravelly with sleep as he opened his eyes to look at Kageyama. His honey brown eyes stared up at bright blue ones. 

“Hey, sunshine.” Kageyama answered. “Coach is going to be here soon. I think I’ve got like 20 minutes or so. I convinced him to take his time because I’d just wear these clothes again so I don’t need to go home and change.” Kageyama rattled on as if trying to fill the emptiness that leaving gave him. 

“Oh. Okay. I wish you didn’t have to leave.” Hinata’s voice was low and soft. 

“I know. Me too. I also have practice after school. The team is going to ask about you. Want me to tell them anything? Or is there anything you don’t want them to know?” Kageyama asked nervously. He didn’t want to make Hinata any more stressed by accidentally revealing information that the small tangerine wanted to keep private. 

“No.. no you can tell them anything you’d like to.” Hinata answered. 

The two settled into a comfortable silence as Kageyama kept his arm around Hinata. Pulling him close. 

“Kageyama.” Hinata broke the silence. “Can you come back tonight?” 

“Yes. I called my sister when I woke up while you were still asleep, after I talked to Coach, and she said as long as I get to school on time, and stop at home to do my chores, she doesn’t care if I stay here every night. So I’ll be back as often as you want me here. Until you get to go home. If that’s what you want?” 

“It is.” Hinata smiled. It wasn’t as impossibly bright as it used to be, but it still made Kageyama’s heart flip around. “Can.. can you tell Sugawara and Daichi that they can come over if they want to? And Nishinoya-senpai?”

“Of course, what about the rest of the team?” 

“I’m not sure I’m ready for the rest of the team. But, um, if they want to. But only if you’re here too. You’re scary enough to tell them to leave if they’re being too much or I get tired.” Hinata laughed. 

“Hey! I’m not scary!” Kageyama countered. 

“Yes you are!” Hinata pushes his hair down to imitate his setter. “You’re always like ‘Grrr’” 

“I am not! Idiot!” Kageyama laughed with Hinata, even if he was making fun of him. Kageyama was just enjoying Hinata’s light shining again. 

Hinata’s face suddenly dropped and the edges of his mouth seemed tinged green. ‘Oh no.’ Kageyama thought and reached for the trash can and thrust it in front of his boyfriend. That sound will never get easier to listen to. Kageyama hit the Nurse Call Button and rubbed Hinata’s back. 

When he was done puking his forehead had beads of sweat forming. He looked sadly up at Kageyama. 

“I’m sorry”

“Don’t be.” 

A knock at the door revealed Coach Ukai and Hinata’s mom. 

“Time to go, Tobio.” Hinata’s mom stated. “You have to go to school. I’ll take care of Shoyo for you.” She smiled gently. “Will you be coming back tonight?” 

“Yes, if that is okay?” Kageyama asked formally. 

“Yes. It is. To be honest with you I like that I can sleep in my own bed and still trust that Shoyo is safe.” She laughed softly. “We’ll be here.”

“Hey kid.” Coach Ukai spoke to both Hinata and Kageyama. “Hinata, get better. Okay? We need that energy back on the court!” 

“Yes sir! Working on it!” Hinata laughed. 

“Oi. Let’s go Kageyama! If we’re late Takeda-sensei will have my ass.” 

“Yes sir. Let me just say goodbye.” Kageyama responded. “I’ll see you later, okay Sunshine? I’ll be back tonight and I’ll tell the team what you said.” Kageyama got up and gave Hinata a kiss on the temple. He wouldn’t have done more but it felt weird with Shoyo’s mom just a few feet away. I love you, idiot.” 

“I love you too… Scary-yamayama” Hinata said with a large smile splitting his face. “See you later!” 

Kageyama left the room with Coach Ukai as two nurses entered. School was going to be so much harder today than usual. 

The day went by, though to Kageyama it felt like it would never end. Practice happened. It wasn’t very eventful. He told Sugawara and Daichi that they could go visit any time. He relayed the same message to Nishinoya. He told the rest of the team that Hinata requested they only visit when Kageyama was there, which was often enough that it shouldn’t matter. 

“Is he okay? All things considered?” Sugawara asked Kageyama. 

“Actually, yeah. He’s still smiling and still an idiot. He’s not been dealing well with the chemotherapy. The nurses said it’s normal. But it hurts a little to see him like that.” Kageyama revealed. “He was up a few times during the night puking. I couldn’t do anything but rub his back and try to reassure him. But.. I wish I could take away all the sickness.” His voice was strained as he fought to hold back tears. He wouldn’t be saying any of this if it wasn’t Sugawara asking, he trusted this upperclassman and always felt safe talking to him. 

“That’s understandable. I know it’s hard to see a loved one sick. If you need anything let me know. I’ll do whatever I can.” 

“Thanks, Suga.” Kageyama said. “Actually. There is something I’d like to ask. You live near the Hospital right?” 

“Yeah, only a few blocks away, why?” 

“Do you think that you could drive me to and from school during the week? I know it’s a lot to ask, but I want to stay with Hinata, and my sister made me promise that I wouldn’t miss any school. And Coach said he’d do it but it’s out of the way for him, so I don’t want to make him do that..” 

“Of course I can do that!” Sugawara stated. “Absolutely no problem! And any time you need to stop at your house for anything after practice I can wait for you!” 

“Thank you Sugawara-senpai!” Kageyama stated loudly and bowed at his upperclassman.

“Haha don’t worry about it! Let’s finished cleaning the gyms. And we can leave.” 

“Actually I have to stop at my house first and get clean clothes. I can find another way today. I don’t want to make you wait on such short notice.” 

“Don’t be ridiculous. I’ll take you. Do you think Hinata is up for me to visit today? It’ll be around 5:30 by the time we get there…” 

“Yeah. He said anytime. I believe he meant it.” 

“Okay.”

Kageyama ran to his house to quickly pack his overnight bag, he left his school bag in the clubroom so he could just grab it in the morning. He also took out the trash and quickly washed a few dishes that were in the sink. He sent a text to his sister letter her know what he’d done and where he’d be. And ran back to the gym where Sugawara and Daichi were waiting by Sugawara’s car. 

“Daichi, are you coming too?” Kageyama asked. 

“Yeah. And I had already planned to spend some time with Suga so it all worked out great.” Daichi answered. 

“Alright.” Kageyama said as he got into the back seat of Sugawara’s car. 

The drive went by in a blur of Daich and Suga talking about volleyball practice and the latest tv show they watched. When they pulled up and parked at the hospital parking lot Kageyama sent a text to Hinata “I’m here. Suga and Daichi, too.” 

They made their way to Hinata’s room when Kageyama received a text.

Hinata: “Okay!! I’m really tired though so I hope I can let them stay for a while!”   
Hinata: “Don’t tell them I don’t want them to feel bad. I want to see them!”   
Kageyama: “okay. almost to your room now” 

A few moments later they were at his door. 

“Just do you guys know, when I left this morning he was hooked up to a lot of wires and tubes and it was really weird.” Kageyama told his two upperclassmen. 

They walked in, Kageyama first, with Daichi and Sugawara following closely behind. Hinata’s face lit up as he saw his teammates. His mom was sitting in a chair next to her son and looked up when Hinata nearly shouted, “Hi guys!” 

“Mom, this is the volleyball team captain Daichi Sawamura and vice-captain Koushi Sugawara. But we just call him Sugawara or Suga! They are amazing. Daichi can be kind of scary though! And Suga is like the team mom, he’s super nice and I like talking to him because he gives really good advice. Daichi gives good advice too! but he’s more like a dad!” Hinata announced with a bright voice and a large smile. The two boys blushed at Hinata’s description of them. 

“Nice to meet you boys.” Mrs. Hinata greeted them. “I’m glad to see my son has such excellent team mates. I will leave you all to chat.” The boys bowed as a greeting in response. She stood from her chair and turned to Kageyama, “Make sure they don’t stay too late, I know they are your upperclassmen but I trust you to make sure that Shoyo gets his sleep.” Kageyama nodded his head in an affirmative. “I’m going to go home then, Shoyo, I’ll update the nurses. I love you.” She walked over to where Shoyo Hinata was sitting up in the hospital bed and gave him a hug and left the room, but not before saying, “don’t be too loud! And listen to your nurses!” 

“Yes, ma’am.” Hinata’s smiled as his mother left. “Hi guys! I’m glad you came! You guys can sit on the couch by the window. It’s actually a pull out bed for guests, how cool is that?” He gestured to the window at the end of his room. “Kageyama, sit by me?” Hinata looks up at his boyfriend and scooched over a few inches. 

Kageyama walked over to sit with Hinata as the older team members sat on the couch. 

“Aww! You two are so cute! And Hinata did you seriously tell your mother than Daichi and I were like the ‘’mom and dad of the team’?” Sugawara’s laughed out. 

“Yeah. Because it’s true.” Hinata’s answered. 

“He’s not wrong, Suga.” Daichi said as he put his arms around Sugawara’s shoulders. 

The four of them chatted and talked about Hinata’s health and volleyball and the latest gossip for a while. Hinata was practically sitting on Kageyama. The nurses came in and out. A few hours seemed to pass when Kageyama noticed that Hinata was dozing off next to him. 

“Hey guys, I think it’s probably time for you to go. Thank you so much for driving me, Suga. I’ll see you in the morning. Text me when you leave your house and I’ll be out front waiting for you.” Kageyama stated matter of factly. He didn’t want to allow for more conversation to keep Hinata from getting the rest he needed. “Say goodbye Hinata.” He nudged his boyfriend. 

“Bye guys” he said sleepily. “Thanks for coming” he mumbled as he turned into Kageyama’s chest. 

Daichi and Suga said goodbye and left the room. 

“Hey. I know you’re tired and about to fall asleep. But I gotta get up and change into my pajamas.” Kageyama whispered at the snuggling boy who gently release him. 

Kageyama got to go change his clothes. He was in the room’s restroom about to put on his sleep shirt when he heard a scream coming from just outside. He ran outside to see Hinata’s bed surrounded by nurses who must have rushed in at the same time. 

“Sunshine?? Are you okay??” Kageyama called out.   
Hey


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Hinata?!

Kageyama tried to push past the nurses to see what was happening. A strained and tearful voice yelling out “Ka...ka...kageyama!” was the signal that Nurses needed to let him through. 

Hinata looked up at Kageyama, cheeks wet and eyes filled with confusion and pain. The smaller of the two boys held his hand out, in it was a large clump of bright orange hair. 

“Oh Hinata..” Kageyama said in mixed relief and sadness. Just his hair. He can work with that. His boyfriend was distraught though and looked offended at the note of relief. 

Hinata has been extremely lucky so far and his mop of orange stayed intact. The doctors warned him that it could fall out but Hinata being Hinata ignored them. At the time he told the doctors, “well if that happens I can just shave it off like Tanaka-senpai!” with his ever-present bright smile. Of course, that smile was long gone right now, and Kageyama would do anything to bring it back. 

“Hey, boke! It’s just your hair okay!” Kageyama stated firmly as he grabbed Hinata’s wrists, causing the clump to fall on the floor. The nurse that was nearby swiftly picked it up and upon assuring that his health was in place turned to leave. 

“Shoyo, please remember that this,” referring to the hair, “means your medicine is working. Okay?” 

“See! You’re going to be okay!” Kageyama tried to reassure his sunshine, and found himself reclined on the bed to hold his ever shrinking boyfriend. 

“Okay… hey Yamayama?” Hinata asked as he finally calmed down. 

“Yes?”

“I’m sorry I scared you.”

“No. You’re not apologizing to me. Nope. It was a normal reaction. Now go to sleep idiot.”

“kay…”

The two drifted off to sleep for the night. 

Kageyama woke up and went to school, riding with Sugawara. During lunch hour Hinata spammed the group chat with depressing texts that worried the team. Hinata had begged him not to tell anyone that he lost hair. So, he didn’t. But he was worrying his team with his vague sad texts. Nishinoya, the Guardian of Karasuno, and constant source of energy, asked if he could come over and visit. Kageyama was given an idea. 

“Yes! Please visit!” Kageyama replied before Hinata was able to say no. “And bring Tanaka!!” 

Nishinoya: “Okay!! Yo! Suga! Is it okay if we ride with you guys?” 

Sugawara: “uhh.. yes, but you’ll have to find your own way home!” 

Tanaka: “taken care of! Just called my sister and she said she would pick us up!” 

Nishinoya: “big sis!!? Yessssss!”

There was a long silence in the group chat when another message appeared.

Hinata: “okay… tell big sis she can come in too if she wants.. she’s nice”

That made Kageyama smile. At least he was starting to seem better. 

After school and practice. Kageyama, Nishinoya, and Tanaka got into Sugawara’s car and drove to the Hospital. Sugawara dropped the three off and said he had some important homework and couldn’t stay today. Kageyama was just pretty sure he didn’t want to take responsibility for the two wildest members in the hospital setting. 

“Knock knock Shoyo!! You’re two favorite upperclassmen and your blueberry boyfriend have arrived!” Nishi Kay announced loudly, only to be sushed by Kageyama. 

“You can’t yell. This is a hospital.” Kageyama said. 

“Oh shit! Sorry!” Nishinoya laughed as he walked over to the chair by Hinata. Tanaka leaned against the wall facing the foot of Hinata’s bed.

“Hi guys!” Hinata greeted quietly. 

“So. Are you gonna explain the sad texts we got during lunch today? Ehh!?” Tanaka demanded. 

“Ryuu! Leave the poor guy alone!” Nishinoya chastised. 

“No, Nishinoya-senpai. Tanaka-senpai is right to ask.” Hinata responded. He reached up to run his fingers through his hair and pulled out a large chunk with it. “This is why. How can I be everyone’s favorite tangerine if all my hair falls out?”

“I see.” 

There was a pause as everyone sat with the information. 

“Well, you’re everyone’s favorite tangerine regardless of if you have hair or not. Once you get a nickname it’ll stick. Besides, it’ll grow back.” Nishinoya answered. He and Tanaka always had a weird way of being smart. 

“Hey Noya,” Tanaka started, “if you were to lose your hair what would you hate the most?”

“Oh! Jesse! Probably that I wouldn’t have control over that!” 

“Yeah.. I don’t like that part at all…” hinata whispered. 

“Then how about we take back control?” Kageyama spoke up.

“Huh?”

“Tanaka, do you think your sister has left yet?” Kageyama asked. 

“Ehh… probably not. She’s a fast driver but so slow at getting ready.”

“Call her. Tell her to bring whatever you use for your hair… or lack thereof.” 

“Oh!! I get what you're getting at!!” Tanaka chortled and picked up his phone to make the call. 

“How do you feel about taking back the control, and shaving your head tonight?” Kageyama looked at his boyfriend and asked. 

“What if I look ugly?” Hinata asked. 

“You think Tanaka looks ugly?” Nishinoya asked. 

“No! I think he looks tough and badass!! Like he could do anything he wanted! And everyone would be like ‘woah! Look at the cool tough guy!’” Hinata became more animated than he had been in over a week as he spoke to Nishinoya about the other teammate. 

“Well! Then you’ll look even more badass! I mean you’re gonna win against this nasty cancer! And look badass while doing it!” Nishinoya encouraged. 

“Okay! I think I can do that!!”

“And anyway, you’ll look hot no matter what!” Kageyama half whispered in Hinata’s ear. The other two heard, of course. And Hinata’s face went beet red. 

“Wooo! Get it Kageyama!!” calmed Nishnoya 

“Save that for when the shrimp gets better my mans!” Cheered Tanaka

“Oh I have plenty saved for when he gets better.” Kageyama smirked and nuzzled his head into the crook of Hinata’s neck. 

The four of them laughed and joked around, Nishinoya and Tanaka sharing all the embarrassing things the team, especially Kageyama, had done during Hinata’s absence. Even showing videos they had recorded of Kageyama getting a serve to the face during a practice match with Aoba Johsai. 

“Oof. Am I interrupting something?” Saeco Tanaka said as she announced her presence. 

“Big sis!” Nishinoya cheered. 

“Hey sis! Bring the stuff?” Tanaka greeted. 

“Hi Big Sis! I’m glad to see you!” Hinata greeted. 

“Hey little tangerine! My baby bro isn’t giving you too much trouble is he?” Saeco asked pulling Ryuu into a headlock and giving him a nuggie with a plastic bag with stuff inside shaking on her wrist. 

“No!” Hinata’s laugh filled the room. “He’s actually made me feel better!” 

“Well good!” Saeco stated releasing her grip. 

“Hello, Big Sis! Thank you for being the stuff to shave Hinata’s head. And I’m glad to see you again!” Kageyama greeted and bowed taking the bag from her. 

“Not a problem! And you slept the whole time in the car anyway!” Saeco laughed. 

“You could sleep with her driving?” Tanaka guffawed. 

“Yeah. But only because his brain was too tired from studying!” Hinata piped up. 

“That is hilarious!” Nishinoya shouted hopping from his seat. “Can we get started now? It’s getting dark outside so we’ll have to go soon.” 

“Okay!” They all said in unison. 

After shaving off Hinata’s hair they all assured him he looked badass and tough, and left giving away small hugs and a lot of high fives. 

“Be careful on your drive home!” Hinata shouted. 

Nishinoya and Tanaka’s faces dropped at the reminder of their upcoming drive home. Saeco twirled the car keys on her index finger and smiled as she ushered the rowdy boys out and waved goodbye to Hinata and Kageyama. 

Kageyama pulled Hinata so that he was sitting on his lap. “I love you, you know that?”

“I love you too!”


	6. Chapter 6

The biggest moments in a person’s life tend to happen so suddenly that if you blink you’ll miss it. Kageyama has experienced several of these moments.

When he’s middle school volleyball team abandoned him. 

The death of his grandfather. 

When he met Hinata outside the bathrooms in his third year of middle school. 

When he and Hinata both ended up at Karasuno, and the fight that lead them to have to learn to work together 

When Hinata got Kageyama’s set. 

The freak quick. 

Their first big fight, when Hinata wanted to be more. 

Beating Shiritorizawa. 

Going to the All Japan Youth camp. 

Hearing Hinata say “I love you.”

Learning about Hinata’s diagnosis. 

These moments all seemed to rotate around Hinata. Hinata Shoyo. His rival. His teammate. His best friend. His soulmate. His true love. Kageyama didn’t know how many of his life-changing moments would revolve around hinata. But he knew that he would be there for the tangerine every step of the way. 

“Kageyama.” Hinata’s voice called out. “I’m here.” 

Kageyama opened his eyes to see the room illuminated by monitors and Hinata’s frail hand cupping his cheek. 

“Hinata? You should be sleeping.” Kageyama stated. 

“You were crying in your sleep.” 

“I was?”

“Yeah. I was scared you were having that nightmare from when you were in middle school. So I wanted to remind you I’m here.” 

“It wasn’t that.”

“Then what was it?”

“I don’t remember.”

“Oh. Okay. But I’m here.” Hinata said and smiled softly at his boyfriend. 

Kageyama had overheard the doctors talking to Hinata’s mom about how the treatment didn’t seem to be working properly and that he would probably get much worse before he got better, if he got better. He was pretty sure that Hinata hadn’t heard. 

“Hinata, I’ll be right back.” Kageyama stated as he got up and left the room. He needed air. 

It wasn’t very late. Only about midnight. So Kageyama pulled out his cellphone and called one of the only people who trusted besides Hinata. 

“Sugawara? Sorry for waking you.”

“Oh no! You didn’t! Is everything okay? Is hinata okay?” The voice on the other end spoke. 

“He’s not doing any better. But he doesn’t seem much worse than yesterday.” Kageyama’s grip on the phone tightened. “I overheard the doctors. They don’t think he’s going to get better.” Kageyama tried to keep his voice neutral. He wasn’t giving up, but he didn’t have much hope either. 

“I understand. He was supposed to be doing much better by now right? It’s been nearly 3 months that he’s been in the hospital right?” Sugawara spoke compassionately. 

“Yeah. It’s been a fuck of a lot longer than it should. He should at least be home by now. But the chemo has been taking a toll.” Kageyama bit back tears, his voice taking on an edge of anger. 

“I’m just glad you’re there for him. Hinata’s mom is too, I’m sure.” There was a long pause. “Is there anything I can do to help you? Or did you just need a voice to listen?”

“I just needed a voice. Thank you, Suga. I’m going back to his room. Do you want to stay on the line to talk to him?” 

“No, no! It’s late, let the poor thing sleep. Goodnight. Kageyama. Just remember, I’m here. And so is the rest of the team.” 

“Thanks. Goodnight.”

Kageyama hung up the phone and took a deep breath and looked up at the sky. He had wandered out to the parking lot while talking on the phone. It was pitch black sky. A drop fell from the sky and hit Kageyama’s cheek. Ugh. Rain. He thought as he walked back to the large cold building. And up the stairs to his boyfriend’s room. 

The biggest moments in your life seem to happen suddenly. 

When Kageyama entered the hall to Hinata’s room he heard shouting. Medicine names were being thrown out. Terms the Kageyama wasn’t familiar with were tossed around, bouncing off the walls to Kageyama’s ears. The only thing that Kageyama could recognize was the urgency in the medical staff’s voices. 

Why are they running in and out of Hinata’s room? They should let him sleep. He thought to himself before he realized that something was wrong with Hinata. And he wasn’t there. 

“Hinata!” Kageyama yelled as he began a full sprint to the small tangerine’s room. “Sunshine! Hinata!” Kageyama’s face was red and tears were falling freely. When Kageyama reached the door to his Sunshine’s room he felt his own heart tighten in his chest at the sight of all the doctor’s and nurses around his bed. “Hinata! I’m here!” 

“Time of Death 00:24.” a neutral voice stated. 

Life changing moments tend to happen suddenly. If you blink you miss it. Life shattering moments will last an eternity. They will suck the life from your lungs and leave you reaching for your breath. 

“Hinata… I’m here.” Kageyama whispered through the tears as he saw the shell of a once bright light laying in front of him. 

Three days had passed, it rained the entire time. The funeral was held. It was full of love as everyone who had ever met Hinata Shoyo knew he was someone special. 

“Hinata is my sunshine. When I see the sun, I will always remember he is here.” Kageyama stated as he pointed to his heart. “I love him with my whole world. My rival. My teammate. My partner. My love. My sunshine. I miss you so much.” Kageyama walked away from the podium to the closed casket that held his love. Bright orange flowers on top. “I’m here.” 

Kageyama walked outside to get a breath of fresh air and sat on the ground and began to sob for the millionth time that week. He looked up the cloudy sky and said a silent prayer to whoever was listening to take care of Hinata. When he opened his eyes the rain has stopped and the sun peaked out from behind the clouds as of to say 

“I’m here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry! I had intended for this to be a happy ending, but the story got away from me! I hope you don’t hate me too much!! 
> 
> If you read this find the TikTok about this last chapter @geektastic.woodles and comment “I’m Here”


End file.
